Teenage Dream
by LucySpiller
Summary: Jules/Bobby when they first met during High school & How they ended up with Travis and the way they are today.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Jules/Bobby fan fiction, so I hope it's okay. It will be simple so I'm sure it will be easily understandable, apologies for any wrong grammar and feedback/comments are really appreciated. Enjoy!

**Teenage Dream**

In the busy town of Culver City located in the central of California, an high school was full of rushing pupils and stressed out teachers. In one classroom, at the end of the hall of the entrance was a class of 20 buzzing eleventh grade students all sat in rows listening to their teachers commands and orders. In the back row was Jules a tall popular girl with black curly hair, her eyes so wide but deep that you fell into them, her figure perfection, and her cute small nose. Next to Jules sat an less popular girl, Ellie with her feisty temper and those resembling eyes that were supported by her amazing cheeks bones. She'd been Jules best friend since 6th grade and even since they were inseparable. On the side of Ellie was her ever so loving hippy boyfriend, Andy Torres, every lunch he spoke of how he'd marry Ellie when he was older and they'd have children and be happy, this always make Ellie want to be sick.

The teacher stood at the front trying to control the Biology lesson in progress, pointing out the different parts of an flower on the board using a long stick instead of moving from the same spot she'd been standing on since 30 minutes ago and counting. The entire class had their heads down, some practically sleeping on the wooden desks other throwing paper planes across the classroom blocking out the teachers voice. As soon as she stopped everyone in the room looked up thinking it was the end of class. She moved towards the door meeting another a teacher outside who brought in a tall lad, wavy brown hair and a muscular figure to match, he looked an rocker. "This is Bobby Cobbs" The teacher introduced him, then pointed to a seat in front of Jules & Ellie before walking back to the board to carry on the lesson.

As Bobby sat down on the plastic chair, positioning himself so he was comfortable before pulling out a new book with blank lined pages inside getting out a pen as well to begin writing notes down. He felt a small tap on his back as he turned around seeing Jules and Ellie smiling at him. He looked on the floor finding the the piece of paper that hit his head excalty in the middle.

"_You don't a pen, or paper. You just nick a book after the lesson and use that, Jules."_ He laughed to himself, almost agreeing in his head with her more sensible reason. Why sit there pretending to be interested and just borrow a book and bring it back, job done.

The lesson continued, more boring subjects leaked out the teachers mouth, still not connecting any waves in the students heads. As the bell rang interrupting the teacher in mid sentence the entire room stood up grabbing their bags and putting away their books or grabbing them from the cupboard at the back. "Oh class, we are doing student projects for your further education tomorrow, be here or well you won't get a project" she smiled before closing the door as they quickly ran out like mice.

In the corridor Jules had waited for Bobby to exit, laughing at the way he held his bag and flicked his hair like he was in some shampoo advert on the television. "Jules" she interrupted him, pushing her hand out in front of him, he shaked it back "Bobby" he winked before walking off in the opposite direction.

Ellie came back, Andy following her like a lost sheep, holding onto her bag for her like he did every day. "He's into you Jules" She smiled, she was happy for her best friend, she'd been needing support since her Mum died a year back, she'd struggled growing up without someone to love her. He was there, but not emotionally, she missed being loved, cared about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Jules and Ellie had spent the entire night round Ellie's mothers house, sitting up in Ellie's purple bedroom laughing and messing around til early hours in the morning.

"Y'all like totally like that Bobby kid? Ellie giggled, hiding her face in the stuffed toy she was snuggling whist laying face down on her bed opposite to Jules.

"Maybe" Jules replied sweetly, she'd been twisting her curls around her finger the entire evening, think of his washed back hair and adorable accent he had, he must of moved from the north somewhere. "I guess I'll take it slow, and you know what Ryan's like" She sniggered back. Ryan was her 'boyfriend' she'd never really liked him, only dated him because he was most popular guy in school and wouldn't let her reject him.

"You don't need him Jules" Ellie always got defensive about Ryan. She hated him from the start, his looks, his attitude towards life, the way he treated Jules, everything about him made her want to punch him. It was times like this when she appreciated Andy, at least she knew he'd never hurt her.

"Wow miss defensive" Jules laughed, hitting Ellie's arm knocking her stuffed toy Panda onto the floor "Oi no hurting Mr. Panda" Ellie shouted, Jules pretended to look serious but burst out laughing as did Ellie and with that both the girls got into their beds and slept the entire night through til the morning came again.

The next day had arrived sooner than they hoped. The alarm on the side of Ellie's bed was chanting out loud noises to wake the sleepy girls from their dreams. "Wake up girls, breakfast downstairs" Ellie's mum came into the room and shouted, rubbing both the girls to make sure they were fully awake. "Thanks Mum" Ellie said sarcastic.

Down at the dinner table, the girls were munching on their slices of toast covering the bread in jam and peanut butter til they were dripping off the sides whenever they ate a corner. "Girls you'll be late for school soon, hurry up" Ellie's mum encouraged. They both stood up grabbing their bags and making their way towards the door still holding on the pieces of toast in their hands carrying on eating it til the end of the road.

When the girls finally arrived at school, half of the students were outside all huddled together, their bodies compacted like penguins during an winter season, their faces in pure shock and excitement from entertainment going on inside the circle of people. Jules & Ellie ran towards the circle, pushing their selves inside to inner core, seeing Ryan beating up Bobby and the entire 11th grade cheering him on. "Ryan stop!" Jules cried, she hated Ryan whenever he was like this, she moved closer to him, pulling onto his jacket trying to get his attention. He looked at her "Well he shouldn't be flirting with you" He said, spitting down on his face before walking off, holding onto Jules hand firmly. As she walked away she kept turning her head back, making sure Bobby was okay and mouthed the word "Sorry"

Ellie had stayed behind to help Andy, she knew it would be what Jules would of wanted, of course Andy found her, bringing Bobby some cotton and stuff clean up the small cuts progressing across his face and upper body. "Are you okay mate?" Andy asked, he never liked violence. He helped Bobby to feet helping to get a bench close by before sitting him down again.

"You know Jules likes you" Ellie said, trying to think of anything to cheer him up, I guess the main problem is he doesn't understand why one minute she's there and the next shes with him if she liked him so much.

Bobby laughed, he didn't believe a word she said. "If she likes me so much, why is she with Ryan?" He asked, he wanted to understand Jules.

"It's such an long story, basically Ryan won't let her date anyone else, she doesn't even like him. She's only with him because he won't let her dump him, it's so sad" Ellie began explaining, she could see Bobby's expressions, seeing the understandability in his eyes and compassion for Jules everything she mentioned her name.

"Let's rescue this J-bird" Bobby said, his accent making Ellie & Andy laugh slighty, before all agreeing and walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Ryan had cornered Jules, his hand firmly flattened against the bone of her shoulders. His face raging at her, as she kept her face pointing towards the ground, scared of his reactions.

Ryan grabbed hold onto the edge of her face, lifting the rime of her skull high up, making their eyes join up. "You like him or something?" He bluntly added. He knew she liked him, the way she stared at him in the corridor, the way he looked at her in class everything just connected like dot to dot.

Jules shaked her head, scared to confess how she really felt. "No, I love you" she smiled; she used her most powerful weapon to allure him. Her eyes. She used her eyes for everything; they were her favourite feature, like gold or platinum as they never stopped dragging people to them to look at. The dark shaped curves like the shape of a never ending black hole, her mascara so thin but yet so thick as it brushed her eyes out wider.

"Promise me you'll never see him again?" he begged her. She nodded, never letting her eyes lose focus on his deep pupils.

He fell for the bait, his body sinking slowly and deeper under water as she had planned. She kissed his lips, allowing him to play along but not too long before she quickly brushed her body past his and made her way home. Of course she was secretly going to meet Ellie to check on Bobby.

She ran along the road, her heels clicking among the pavement, and her perfect curls now loose and bouncing on her shoulder blades. She spotted Andy at the corner keeping guard. Ryan's friends normally followed Jules to check on her. She looked behind herself, seeing each road clear and as she entered the small opening near the tree she allowed Andy to carry on checking before seeing her nod and tell her no one had followed her.

As she walked in, she saw Ellie sat down besides Bobby, her hand covered in his blood as it stained the wet tissue that lay beside him. She gasped, she wasn't funny about the sight of blood nor silly but found what he did for her, was because he loved her and she couldn't even stand up to Ryan for him. "Don't look so guilty" he replied softly, his smile trying to force its way through the dripping blood.

Jules bent down slowly, facing him as she reached her hand over picking up some remaining tissues carefully laying it on his face and rubbing smoothly on the open wounds trying to stop and heal the bleeding. "Jules, me and Andy will be outside" Ellie replied, she winked at her.

She carefully moved into Ellie's space, besides Bobby. "You know I never meant for you to get hurt" She went on; she kept her head down playing her fingernails with the other fingers. Bobby held onto her hand, kissing her shoulder "I'd do it again just to see you" she replied. She couldn't help but smile to his response. She never felt someone love her as much as he did with as much passion as he spoke about her and the people in her life with.

She breathed in deeply. "You know he told me never to see you again" she knew this would eventually come out, whether she intended it to or not. He was being so honest to her how could she not tell him. "I thought he might of" he laughed back; he knew where this was going he was used to being the toy mouse never the cat.

"I don't want you to get hurt though" she replied, her voice softening as her eyes deepened at his gaze.

He sighed slowly. "You'll never lose me Jules; I'll always be the one you'll have with you"


End file.
